


Do what you want

by AlannaBlack



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Songfic, epílogo en el capítulo 4, peter ya es mayor de edad OMG, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter Parker nunca se imaginó que su vida como hombre casado iba a tener algunas complicaciones...





	1. 1. Photograph

La reunión de negocios se había prolongado más de lo debido. Peter estaba ansioso mirando el reloj y aunque él ya estaba listo, sabía que Tony llegaría hecho una furia por lo tarde que era. En momentos así extrañaba los viejos días, en los que, con algo de suerte, hubieran podido trabajar en equipo y después relajarse platicando acerca de trivialidades o comiendo pizza o algo rápido en cualquier puesto en la calle sin preocuparse por la hora que era ni el día.

Ahora que su esposo era un superhéroe retirado y de nueva cuenta estaba presente en los negocios, Peter se había resignado a su vida de estudiante universitario casado con uno de los hombres más prominentes e importantes del mundo. Había rechazado la seguridad y el chofer que Tony quería ponerle, bajo el argumento de que su vida era tan disparatada, que no era necesario llevarla al límite de la excentricidad ni de la opulencia y que él podía valerse por sí mismo. Era tan obvio que su vida había cambiado radicalmente en poco tiempo, que sentía en momentos así que se asfixiaba encerrado en ese lujoso apartamento y con una interminable lista de propiedades que seguían sin llamarle la atención.

Miró el reloj otra vez. Tony llevaba retrasado más de una hora. Peter se levantó y fue a servir una copa de vino tinto y acercó una caja de puros. No eran para él sino para Tony. Entró al inmenso clóset de su marido y comenzó a preparar opciones de trajes, camisas, moños y corbatas. Incluso, dejó listo el aparador de los relojes, preparó algunas mancuernillas que hicieran juego con las opciones que le presentaría y acercó los perfumes que quizá le apetecerían. Dejaría que Tony eligiera los zapatos que se iba a poner, porque Peter nunca sabía cuándo iría con unos que harían juego o si bien escogería algunos de sus tenis favoritos. No estaba seguro de si Tony quisiera tomar una ducha, pero se acercó a preparar todo para que su marido llegara corriendo a alistarse.

Se sentó, encendió la pantalla y comenzó a ver las fotos del día de su boda. Sonrió con cierta tristeza al darse cuenta de que en pocos meses, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado entre ambos. Incluso, cuando eran novios y aun faltaba tiempo para que la fecha tan ansiada llegara, las cosas eran mejores. Todo eran risas, mensajes a cualquier hora y por cualquier motivo, visitas secretas a mitad de la noche, escapadas románticas, algunas más subidas de tono calculando el tiempo que tenían antes de que May llegara de hacer las compras… Más de una vez Tony lo sorprendió en la escuela mandándole enormes ramos de rosas o peluches gigantes que hacían que a Peter no le interesara lo que los demás fueran a decir. Solo vivían el momento y disfrutaban sobremanera aquella relación que se había enfrentado a muchos obstáculos y controversias.

Ahora era diferente. Tony siempre estaba lleno de trabajo, casi 24/7 y aun en sus ratos libres atendía videollamadas del otro lado del mundo y eso disgustaba a Peter, quien se encontraba igual de saturado por sus trabajos de la universidad. Las noches que antes gastaban viendo las estrellas y abrazados, ahora las usaban para dormir unas cuantas horas o para tomar turnos para dormir. Uno dormía un par de horas mientras el otro trabajaba y después iba a despertar al otro, para poder tomar una siesta. Los desayunos llenos de risas, champán y besos, habían sido cambiados por medias tazas de café frío, una o dos mordidas al sándwich del otro y un beso a la carrera, si es que les daba tiempo.  
Ya ni siquiera tenían tiempo para hacer el amor.

Peter se enjugó una lágrima que iba cayendo por su mejilla. Ya estaba a la mitad de su carrera y aunque le apasionaba demasiado lo que estaba haciendo y tratar de compaginar su vida de estudiante con la de hombre casado, había veces en las que pensaba que tal vez lo mejor habría sido esperar más tiempo por los inconvenientes que causaban las actividades de ambos. Sin embargo, también estaba seguro que de no haberlo hecho antes, de no haber dado ese paso tan anhelado e importante, la pasión entre ambos se habría enfriado y de nada habría valido todo lo que pasaron. 

Quitó la galería de fotos y puso el video de su boda. Peter se llevó las manos al rostro cuando vio la escena de su primer baile como esposos, ante los aplausos y vítores de los invitados, que celebraban con ellos la felicidad que sentían. La canción que habían elegido la cambiaron por otra que les fascinaba a ambos y les parecía que resumía a la perfección todo aquello por lo que habían pasado.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

Sonrió al ver esas imágenes en las que ambos lucían felices y sonrientes, como si estuvieran viviendo un sueño. Tony con un frac elegantísimo y sus eternos tenis para romper la sobriedad del evento. Inclusive traía sus gafas oscuras puestas. Peter, sólo llevaba un traje negro pero lucía impecable. Ninguno de los dos había querido vestirse de blanco porque no querían establecer algo que pudiera encasillar a ambos en un rol que no querían. La expresión de ambos en ese momento era de felicidad pura, de éxtasis, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera igualarse a esa sensación de haber conquistado al mundo, de que, por fin, estaban juntos y así sería por siempre.

—¿Estás listo? Nos vamos en veinte minutos.

La fría voz de Tony lo trajo de vuelta. Éste ni siquiera vio que Peter le había dejado una copa ni los habanos listos, para relajarse. Peter quitó el video y fue a arreglarse la corbata. No tenía nada más en qué pensar que no fueran los días pasados y todo lo que había quedado atrás. Peter se levantó llevando consigo la copa de tinto que había servido y le dio un sorbo. Tony había entrado a bañarse rápidamente. Peter puso algo de música mientras su esposo salía con el cuerpo mojado a ver qué se iba a poner.

—Te preparé algunas opciones…

—Gracias —dijo Tony mientras elegía un traje negro y una camisa blanca. 

Peter lo miró. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que se habían casado y aunque el rostro de Tony comenzaba a reflejar más los estragos del trabajo que en sí el paso de los años, su cuerpo aun se conservaba atlético y en excelente forma. Peter se mordió el labio. 

—¿Tony?

—Dime —contestó aquel sin dejar de abotonarse la camisa.

—¿Cuándo podremos tomar vacaciones? 

Tony terminó y fue a toda prisa a colocarse las mancuernillas. Peter dejó la copa en una mesita y fue por la secadora de cabello. Tony casi se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a pasarla por su cabello mojado. Peter suspiró.

—No lo sé. Todo depende de cómo salga el negocio de esta noche. ¿Hasta cuando regresas a la escuela?

Peter contestó con desgano. 

—A principios de febrero. Ni siquiera hemos dicho qué vamos a hacer para Navidad. No hemos decorado tampoco.

Tony terminó de secarse el cabello y se peinó apresuradamente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a May?

Peter fue por la copa y bebió ansiosamente de ella hasta vaciarla.

—No. Me dijo que se va a ir a un crucero y que no va a estar. 

Tony tomó la botella de perfume, el que tenía notas amaderadas y un ligero toque de vainilla.

—Uhm, pues tú decide. Si quieres que hagamos nuestra cena aquí o que vayamos a cenar a algún lugar o una visita de fin de semana a donde se te ocurra. Avísame con tiempo para que reserve tres días, pero en serio avísame para no hacer otros planes.

Peter salió y fue por la botella de vino. Regresó cuando Tony se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

—Si quieres lo discutimos luego, no es tan urgente —dijo Peter antes de beber directamente de ella.

Tony no le contestó. Siguió afinando los detalles de su arreglo personal y después de un rato, Peter y él ya iban camino a la cena que tenían. No hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera había música como otras veces. Era un compromiso de trabajo y aunque al principio a mucha gente le costó aceptar que Tony Stark estaba casado con un hombre muchos años menor que él, la gente lo siguió tratando con normalidad.

Era Peter a quién le costaba trabajo tratar de encajar ahí y buscar algún tema de conversación que fuera interesante y estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de esa gente. Al principio se había enfrentado a las miradas curiosas y hasta morbosas de todos los que se ufanaban en querer calcular su edad. Tuvo que mentir las primeras veces, pero nadie creería que llevaba más de dos años teniendo veintiuno. Al final, alguien filtró su verdadera edad y Tony decidió que no se aclararía nada. Desde ahí comenzó la tensión y la magia que había entre ambos, se fue disolviendo poco a poco para dar paso al inevitable peso de la realidad.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, entraron separados. Antes, llegaban tomados de la mano y Tony lo abrazaba para que todos se aseguraran de que Peter era su adoración. Ahora, el cansancio comenzaba a verse en sus rostros. Tony se acercó a saludar a su anfitrión y Peter se mantuvo unos pasos detrás de él. Tantas salidas a esas fiestas y ya no necesitaba ser presentado. Una sonrisa era todo lo que daba y recibía como saludo y cortesía. Peter vio que Tony se alejaba para hablar con los empresarios con los que iba a cerrar un trato y se acercó a la terraza.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, pero solo eso. La música llenaba el ambiente y se dio la vuelta para ver a las parejas que estaban bailando. Un camarero se acercó con una copa de champán y él la tomó. Jugueteó con ella antes de vaciarla y fue por otra y luego una más. Un súbito calor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas. Sacó su teléfono y miró el fondo de pantalla que hacía más de dos años que no había cambiado. Era la primera foto pública en la que ambos salían abrazados, después de la fiesta de compromiso. Estaba en blanco y negro, así la habían tomado y así les gustaba a ambos. Peter no estaba seguro de si Tony también la tendría como fondo de pantalla. Hacía tiempo que no platicaba con él de esos pequeños detalles.  
 


	2. 2. Dancing with myself

La última vez que había visto su reloj, eran las once de la noche. Por alguna razón, la música le pareció más rítmica y las inhibiciones comenzaron a desaparecer. Pasaron dos meseros cerca de él y Peter le quitó la botella de champan a uno mientras veía lo que el otro llevaba en su charola. Se dio cuenta que eran macarons. Nunca los había probado. Tomó tantos como pudo y su paladar se estremeció ante la combinación del dulce con lo seco del champán.

Le daban mucha curiosidad y la única vez que había estado a punto de comprar unos en la calle, Tony le había dicho que sería en otra ocasión porque llevaban prisa. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al recordar eso. Tony casi no comía dulces ni nada que tuviera mucho azúcar. Peter antes se burlaba de él, pero cuando las cosas empezaron a enfriarse, se dio cuenta de que Tony ya no soportaba las bromas que le hacía. Mordió otro y dio un sorbo a su copa. Todavía tuvo la decencia de servirse en la copa, pues era temprano y no quería que la gente notara su reciente afición a beber directamente de las botellas cuando estaba molesto y estresado.

Perdió la cuenta cuando iba en ocho copas servidas por él y algunas más por los meseros. Pronto comenzó a sentir los burbujeantes efectos de aquella bebida. Se dio cuenta de que algunos rastros de los macarons habían caído sobre su traje y se limpió discretamente. Inició el set del DJ que habían llevado y empezó a mover su cabeza como si quisiera bailar. Vio que la pista se empezaba a llenar de gente joven, algunos de su edad, otros un poco más grandes, pero de Tony, ni su rastro. Torció la boca disgustado. Conocía todas esas canciones, porque eran las que lo habían acompañado durante sus noches de desvelo a causa de la escuela. Le encantaba la música pop y la oía a todo volumen siempre que estaba solo, porque incluso, Tony había dejado de escuchar música.

“Creo que nunca pensaste que tu esposo se iba a volver un hombre aburrido”, pensó para sus adentros.

Vio que la euforia de los presentes apenas empezaba y que nadie le prestaba atención. Escuchó esa canción y sin dudarlo empezó a bailar solo en su lugar. No le daba pena. Sentía el ritmo y era todo lo que quería hacer: distraerse de esa rutina tan solitaria en la que otra vez estaba inmerso. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, haciendo su propio espectáculo en solitario bailando con la camisa que Tony se acababa de quitar en cualquier día que fuera y sólo eso. Incluso, entraba al closet de su marido a ponerse de su perfume mientras se imaginaba que Tony estaba con él. La canción se la sabía de memoria, era una de las pocas canciones de los 80´s que se sabía por su marido. Peter ni siquiera había nacido y tal vez en esos años, Tony era un niño o un joven. No tenía ganas de hacer cálculos. Era por demás evidente que su marido le llevaba más de veinte años, más de veinticinco, casi más de treinta. ¿Para qué hacer más obvio lo evidente? No era que lo molestara, era que la realidad lo había alcanzado y lo había superado. Se puso a cantar bajito, mientas agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

So let's sink another drink  
Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancin' with myself

Oh oh, Dancing with a-myself,  
Oh, oh, dancing with myself  
Well, there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove, well,  
Dancing a-with myself 

Después, empezó el popurrí con otras canciones de los 80´s y 90´s que ya tenía en su lista de Spotify. Las conocía bien hasta que una más, llamó sobremanera su atención. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, la letra era pegajosa. El coro se lo sabía bien. Incluso la coreografía, pues bailaba solo mientras estaba en ese enorme apartamento. Por un momento la idea de irrumpir en la pista para mostrar sus mejores pasos lo asaltó, pero se contuvo. No quería llamar la atención. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la pista y al instante, sintió que dos mujeres lo miraban con curiosidad. Les sonrió y después vio que tenía a una delante de él y a la otra atrás. Al parecer, ellas también se sabían los pasos de “Swalla”. Por un momento estuvo tentado a hacer los mismos movimientos que hacían en el video original, pero se limitó a hacer algunos de los pasos que hacía Nicki Minaj en el video. Los que eran aptos para ese momento, por supuesto.

Se sintió vivo otra vez. El ritmo pegajoso de esa canción inmediatamente se mezcló con el de otra, cuya letra era más que sugerente. Incluso, vio que las mujeres que se le habían acercado comenzaban a pegársele más de la cuenta y a simular nuevamente la coreografía.

“En momentos así, desearía no saberme lo que sigue, especialmente los pasos que les tocan a ellas” pensó avergonzado. 

Ya era tarde. Se dejó llevar y realmente no le interesaba que nadie más lo viera. La letra se la sabía bien, porque le había costado mucho trabajo poder alcanzar esas notas cuando la cantaba a todo volumen.

Well I don't know if I'm your body type  
But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride  
Won't you sway my waist from side to side?  
Make me say, ayy papi, ayy papi  
I know that it would be a shame if you blow the chance to taste the fame  
You want all of Oz to know your name  
Make me say, ayy papi, ayy papi, ayy

Siguió entregado a esa danza frenética hasta que comenzaron los ritmos latinos para los que no era muy bueno todavía. Había aprendido a bailar solo, porque ya no salía con Tony a ningún lugar. Con un gesto se disculpó y regresó al lugar a donde estaba antes bebiendo solo. Aquellas dos mujeres lo siguieron, y comenzó a beber con ellas. Ni siquiera le interesaba saber sus nombres ni quiénes eran. Al menos ellas sonreían y se tomaban fotos, incluyéndolo ocasionalmente, a lo cual Peter no se negó. Después de varias selfies, dos botellas de champán y platicas triviales sobre la vida nocturna en la ciudad, una de ellas comenzó con las preguntas personales.

—¿Y cómo te apellidas ahora? ¿Eres el otro señor Stark?

Peter sonrió. Quería carcajearse porque nunca nadie se había dirigido así a él de esa forma.

—No. Me gusta seguir siendo el joven Parker.

Una de ellas le tocó sugestivamente el hombro.

—¿Joven? ¿Pues cuántos años tienes? Algo me dice que no tienes ni veintidós y que por lo mismo, te hizo falta vivir otras cosas.

Peter se sonrojó. Sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando la mano de la otra mujer se posó peligrosamente cerca de su pierna.

—¿Y nunca has pensado en… probar algo diferente? Digo, los tres nos acoplamos muy bien bailando y dicen que los que mejor saben bailar, saben hacer muy bien ciertas cosas…

Peter se sonrojó. Iba a contestar cuando vio que Tony iba hacia ellos. No lucía tan feliz ni relajado como Peter creía que estaban todos. La mirada de Tony estaba llena de reproches silenciosos. Las mujeres se fueron apenadas mientras que los movimientos de Peter comenzaban a hacerse lentos y torpes.

—¡Hey, miren quién llegó! ¡Mi adorado y amadísimo esposo! —dijo sintiendo que las palabras comenzaban a amontonársele.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo. Ya hasta hiciste amigas, aunque se fueron antes de escuchar tu irónico comentario. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Peter entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor. Su visión comenzaba a fallarle.

—Cosas de chicas que los esposos malhumorados no entienden, porque no son sobre cómo hacer millones ni tienen que ver con cómo llevar un matrimonio exitoso. Mención aparte de los pasos de baile que están de moda en las discos de la ciudad, a las cuales, hace mucho no voy porque mi esposo no me invita a salir.

Peter se volteó para tomar una de las copas que esas mujeres habían dejado cerca de él. La bebió torpemente, derramando la mitad. Tony volteó esperando que nadie mas se hubiera dado cuenta. Sacó un pañuelo para secar los labios de Peter y su camisa.

—Por favor, deja de beber. No quiero que…

Peter lo miró fijamente. Tomó un macaron que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo acercó lentamente a sus labios. Lo lamió sin morderlo siquiera. Tony volteó la mirada a otro lado. Frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba la voz de Peter.

—No voy a hacerte quedar en ridículo si ese es tu mayor temor. Lo único que estaba haciendo, aparte de bailar con ellas y platicar sobre trivialidades, era probar estas exquisiteces con un poquito de champán. Esas dos alocadas señoritas vinieron a bailar y a platicar conmigo, porque creo que mi cara grita que me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, pero por lo visto, tu cara de pocos amigos no sólo me asusta a mí.

Tony jaló del brazo a Peter y lo llevó a un rincón, apartado de la vista de los demás.

—¿Qué dijiste? 

Peter se soltó del agarre de Tony.

—Que no soy el único al que le da miedo tu cara inamovible y seria. Creo que antes te veías más feliz y relajado cuando no eras el respetable hombre de negocios que eres hoy. Creo que cuando no estábamos casados, eras más feliz y yo también. 

Tony miró a Peter. Sus ojos cafés se habían humedecido y Tony no supo qué hacer. Sacó su cigarrera y encendió un cigarro. 

—No es eso.

—Sí lo es. 

Tony miró fijamente a Peter.

—¡Claro que no! Yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me cansaré de decirlo. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

Tony dejó caer su cigarro aun encendido e inmediatamente tomó otro para encenderlo. Tomó a Peter de la barbilla mientras veía los ojos suaves y cafés humedecerse aún más.

—Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti. Estoy haciendo todo esto porque quiero retirarme de forma definitiva en un par de años, tres a lo mucho, mientras terminas la escuela y por fin quedarme en casa contigo.

Peter no pudo detener una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos color caramelo.

—¿Y mientras te vas a seguir perdiendo lo que está pasando en este preciso momento? Yo nunca te he pedido nada y lo sabes. Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo como era antes. Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero me enoja verte absorbido por tu trabajo, me molesta que cada rato libre lo ocupes en llenarte de más trabajo y que no hagas un espacio en tu apretada agenda para mí. ¡Yo no quiero tu dinero! ¡Yo quiero tu tiempo, quiero tu compañía! Quiero que salgamos a pasear como antes, que nos vayamos de juerga y seamos un poco irresponsables como éramos antes, cuando no nos importaba absolutamente nada. ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor como antes! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos? ¿Cuándo empecé el semestre? ¿Cuándo te dieron el contrato en la India? ¿Cuándo fue, Tony?

Tony desvió la mirada otra vez. Esa era la ocasión en la que más habían platicado durante toda esa semana. No tenían tiempo ni para discutir. Peter continuó.

—Te va a sonar muy tonto, pero… —se contuvo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony molesto.

Peter se dio la vuelta y fue por su botella. Tony fue tras él.

—Si no te tomas un tiempo libre para estas fiestas que vienen, lo haré yo, aunque me vaya solo a cualquier parte del mundo.

Tony volteó la mirada a otro lado. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Es un berrinche?

Peter se volteó molesto y lo encaró.

—¡No soy un niño para hacer pataletas ni esas cosas! ¡Soy tu esposo y creo que merezco algo de tu tiempo y de tu respeto! ¡Y si crees que esto ya no da para más, entonces hasta aquí lo dejamos!

Tony lo jaló del brazo como nunca. Sintió que lo estaba lastimando, pero no le importó.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma! ¡Tú y yo no nos vamos a separar nunca! ¿Por qué no entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Todo esto que estoy haciendo es para ti! ¡Para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por nada! Peter, entiéndeme, yo te amo. Esto es por ti, para ti. Para que lo disfrutes conmigo y no tengas que preocuparte por nada.

Peter sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Se había excedido con la bebida esa noche.

—Demuéstramelo entonces. Demuéstramelo y no quiero que lo hagas engordando tus cuentas bancarias ni mucho menos. 

Tony lo soltó momentáneamente para después acercarlo hacia sí. Los ojos de Peter estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que amenazaba con empezar para no detenerse. 

—Diez minutos. Dame diez minutos, es todo lo que te pido.

Peter se soltó. Sentía que las palabras no sonaban con la misma intensidad por culpa del alcohol. Sus reflejos estaban fallando y todo le daba vueltas.

—Corre. Ve a cerrar ese trato que es mucho más importante que yo. Si en diez minutos no regresas, nos vemos hasta Año Nuevo y eso, quién sabe. Mejor vete buscando un abogado, uno que cobre barato porque yo no te voy a pelear nada. Sólo me voy a llevar lo que tenía hasta el día en que me fui a vivir contigo. Lo demás, te lo regalo.

Tony se quedó mirándolo fijamente. No quiso decir nada que empeorara más las cosas. Se dio cuenta que uno de sus anfitriones se dirigía hacia ellos y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Nos acompañas, Tony? Ya van a traer los contratos para que los firmes.

Tony sonrió nerviosamente. Se dio cuenta que Peter se había alejado aun más y no quería irse con las manos vacías.

—Sí, vamos. Tengo un poco de prisa y esto se ha demorado demasiado.


	3. 3. G.U.Y.

Peter esperó hasta que Tony se perdió de su vista con aquel otro hombre. Se acercó nuevamente a donde estaban los invitados y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. El mareo era cada vez más intenso.

—A ver cuándo vuelves a beber así, ¿eh? —se recriminó a sí mismo.

El llanto finalmente había sido controlado pero el nudo en su garganta no se deshacía. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar enfrente de toda esa gente con apellidos importantes y con ropa tan cara como la que él usaba. Torció la boca mientras pensaba en cómo se veía él, un hombre de casi veintiún años, rodeado de mucha gente a la que no conocía. Por un momento extrañó su vida pasada, en la que sólo era un chico más que trataba de ganarse las cosas por su propio esfuerzo y que quería hacerse de un nombre propio. Aunque a veces aun llamaba a Ned o a MJ para que lo pusieran al corriente y le dieran un esbozo de lo que su vida real había sido, sentía que esa nueva vida que tenía lo estaba absorbiendo y se estaba apoderando de él hasta desdibujarlo. Hasta May había terminado cediendo a los lujos y comodidades que su matrimonio conllevaba. No se sentía mal por eso, pues finalmente era algo que siempre había deseado darle a su tía: una vida despreocupada, llena de comodidades y en la que ella no tuviera que despertarse cada día sintiendo que no había nada mejor. Quería que ella se sintiera segura y tranquila y sabía que Tony se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien, de que viviera en paz. Pero eso ya no era suficiente para Peter.

Se sentía atrapado. Había empezado a sentirse así los últimos doce meses, desde que Tony había decidido regresar al mundo empresarial, aun contra los deseos de Peter. Incluso, recordó el espinoso momento de la firma del acuerdo prenupcial. Él no quería firmarlo. Él quería seguir teniendo en su poder las pocas cosas que había logrado tener por sí mismo, pero ahora era dueño de todo lo que Tony tenía y de lo que estaba a punto de conseguir.

No le parecía justo. Era demasiado para él saber que él también tenía voz y voto en las decisiones que su esposo tomara. Él también podía disponer de una y cada una de las cosas que Tony poseía. Ni siquiera sabía cuando un edificio era de ellos o cuando algo llevaba su nuevo apellido. Su nombre ahora era más largo: Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. Él en algún momento sólo había deseado ser una de las posesiones sentimentales de Stark, pero en momentos así, sentía que era demasiado, que sólo era un adorno dentro de la interminable lista de bienes que Tony poseía. Eso era lo que no podía soportar, que dentro de ese giro impresionante que su vida había dado, su ahora esposo no lo había preparado, no lo había entrenado, sino que había dado por hecho que Peter se acoplaría a su nuevo estilo de vida. Eso era lo que lo enfadaba demasiado: que Tony había descartado su anterior vida como superhéroes para incursionar como si nada en un mundo que él conocía muy bien, pero que le era completamente ajeno a Peter. Al menos le quedaba seguirse preparando, pues la escuela en la que iba era una que no dependía de los patrocinios de su esposo. Peter quería sentir que aun conservaba algo de poder y dignidad para sí, que se los estaba ganando por mérito propio.

Cerró los ojos y después de abrirlos en algo que le había parecido un instante, se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos. Se levantó torpemente y se sujetó a una de las esculturas que decoraban ese lugar. Iba casi trastabillando cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo. 

—¿Estás bien, amor?

Levantó la vista y vio que era Tony. Peter se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Todavía estaba molesto.

—Vete al diablo. Váyanse al diablo todos ustedes. Quédate con tus nuevos amigos y ojalá que todos tus millones te sirvan para…

Tony lo sujetó con fuerza porque Peter estaba a punto de caerse. Peter sintió el aliento tibio y con aroma a whisky de su esposo. Por lo visto, Tony también había tratado de ahogar las penas en alcohol. Si algo compartían a últimas fechas, aparte del apellido, la residencia, su insomnio y eterno cansancio, era el creciente alcoholismo de ambos. No era en sí un problema, sino más bien la muestra clara de los silenciosos problemas que había entre ambos y a los cuales no les habían dado salida. Ahogarse en alcohol era el pasatiempo que ambos compartían estando cada uno haciendo lo suyo. La voz suave y suplicante de Tony lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Por favor, Peter. Espera un poco más, no quiero ser descortés. Por favor, amor.

Peter sonrió cínicamente mientras sentía que las piernas volvían a responderle. 

—¿Algo más, papi? ¿Me vas a castigar si me sigo portando mal? ¿Me vas a castigar si sigo hablando así de ti y de tus amiguitos millonarios?

La respiración del cuarentón se agitó. Su voz sonó dócil, como si con ella pudiera apaciguar el creciente enojo de Peter.

—Bebé, no seas impertinente. Por favor. Nos están viendo.

Peter se mordió el labio. Impostó la voz tanto como pudo para asegurarse que sólo Tony lo escuchara.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo, papi? —le preguntó mientras se incorporaba lentamente y subía una de sus manos por encima del pantalón de Tony, justo en el lugar donde sabía perdía el control. Tony se ruborizó. La expresión de Peter cambió drásticamente.

—Aquí no —le dijo Tony.

Peter se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sonrió triunfal.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué hay mucha gente? ¿Por qué está mal que nos vean juntos, aunque seamos esposos? Eso es lo que hacen dos personas que, se supone, están casadas y enamoradas…

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero eso no. Todavía no.

Peter lo miró tan retadoramente como los efectos del alcohol se lo permitieron. Casi estaba gritando.

—¿Qué me vas a ofrecer esta vez? ¿Otro museo? ¿Otra fundación que lleve mi ilustre apellido de soltero? ¿Otro edificio en Dubái? ¿Le vas a poner mi nombre a tu siguiente prototipo? ¿Un reloj de diamantes como el que traigo puesto?

Tony acortó la distancia entre los dos. Su voz aun sonaba sumisa, como avergonzada.

—Peter, por favor, compórtate. Los dos hemos bebido mucho y…

Una fuerte bofetada se estampó en el rostro de Tony. Peter se dio cuenta de que los meseros habían visto.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a regañar por eso? ¿Me vas a ofrecer dinero o me vas a hacer un depósito muy grande en mi cuenta semanal? ¿Para eso tengo que comportarme, para que me vaya bien? ¿Cuántos ceros van a ser esta vez, eh, papi?

Sin decir nada, Tony lo llevó afuera, a donde habían estado discutiendo. Peter iba arrastrando los pies porque no podía ya sostenerse por sí mismo. Sin esperarlo, Tony lo recargó violentamente contra un muro y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza. Incluso mordió los delgados labios de Peter, quien dejó escapar un gemido ante la punzante sensación. Empujó a Tony para tratar de abofetearlo por segunda vez, pero el cuarentón fue más rápido y nuevamente se acercó a besarlo y a acariciarlo sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos. Peter se separó otra vez para ver la expresión de Tony.

—¡No me digas que te excitan las peleas! —reclamó Peter mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca para sentir la sangre, que suponía, le había sacado ese arrebato.

Tony se relamió los labios. Su respiración era entrecortada.

—Creo que sí, pero no fue sólo eso.

Peter de repente olvidó su enfado. Había extrañado tanto esos besos y esos arranques de espontaneidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta que me burle de ti y que desprecie tu dinero? ¿Te gusta que no me impresione tu poder? ¿Eso te gusta, papi?

Tony sonrió antes de volver a besarlo y comenzar a pasar sus firmas manos por encima de la ropa de su joven esposo.

—Eso. Eso es lo que me gusta. Dime así, amor.

Peter sintió que Tony empezaba a restregar su inesperada rigidez contra su cuerpo. El calor se encendió no sólo en sus mejillas. Su voz sonó casi infantil e inocente.

—¿Papi?

—Pídeme lo que quieras, bebé.

La expresión de Peter denotaba sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Un beso más apasionado y violento que el anterior fue toda la respuesta de Tony. Peter se separó secamente cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba y que sus labios comenzaban a arderle por el ímpetu con el que habían sido besados y apresados. Supuso que los tendría muy hinchados por eso. La barba del cuarentón también causó estragos en su suave piel. La música comenzó a sonar estridentemente y Peter empujó a Tony. Lo que vio en el rostro cansado y embotado de su esposo, lo hizo sentir que podía poner las cosas a su favor.

—¿Bailamos? Por favor, papi, di que sí.

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió la firme mano sujetar la suya. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado y el calor cubrió nuevamente sus mejillas. Tony casi lo llevó a rastras. La música era poderosa, asonante, casi insoportable. La pista se había llenado ante las estridentes notas que desprendía aquella voz raposa y suplicante.

I don’t need to be on top  
To know what it does, I'm strong enough to know the truth  
I just want it to be hot  
Because I’m best when I’m In love, and i’m in love with you

Tony se acercó al cuerpo de Peter sin importarle que lo estuvieran esperando para seguir bebiendo. Tampoco le interesaba que lo vieran pegarse lascivamente al cuerpo del que era su esposo. Tony sonreía al reconocer que le encantaba ese Peter que le rebatía todo, ese que se inconformaba y reclamaba lo que era suyo. No era que no quisiera a aquel que era tierno y que se desvivía amorosamente por atenderlo, sino que necesitaba saber que esa chispa que se encendió un buen día no iba a apagarse jamás y que, además, lo obligaba a poner los pies en la tierra, que le recordaba la verdadera razón por la que estaban juntos y por la que Tony lo necesitaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. En medio de la pista de baile sujetó a Peter por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente. Lo sujetó con fuerza como para que todos supieran que Peter era suyo. Todo lo que se podía ver, aparte de esos dos cuerpos entrelazados como si no hubiera nadie más, eran los frenéticos movimientos de aquellos que estaban entregados a su propia danza, a su propio placer. Los negocios se habían cerrado exitosamente y Tony sintió que recuperaba el control otra vez. Peter sintió que todo eso era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Las cosas no podían haber dado ese giro tan repentino. 

Mientras Tony lo atraía hacía su cuerpo, Peter no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había enlistado mentalmente esa noche.

¿En serio bastaba con poner a Tony en su lugar para que las cosas cambiaran sólo por que sí? ¿Bastaba con portarse distante, molesto y encima, abofetearlo con furia para que él otro cediera un poco? Siendo así, entonces todo era muy fácil. Recuperar la atención de su esposo, sería muy fácil y sólo tendría que fingir un poco más, tanto como sus ansias se lo permitieran, porque realmente moría por estar a solas con Tony otra vez. Anhelaba sus besos, anhelaba su cercanía, su piel ardiente y firme, sus ímpetus descontrolados, anhelaba estar a merced de los antojos de aquel que, con un poco, había cedido demasiado. No volvería a ser ese Peter gris, ese que había empezado a sentirse ajeno al poco poder que antes tenía y que se había vuelto parte del inventario de aquel millonario. No volvería a ser ese esposo dulce, tierno, devoto, amante y complaciente si eso significaba que Tony se sentía tan seguro de tenerlo en sus manos. Peter quería el control. Peter quería toda la atención de Tony otra vez y empezaría a hacerlo poco a poco hasta que Tony se volcara encima de él otra vez.

La música cambió de ritmo y Peter se separó para bailar solo. Llamó a uno de los meseros para que le diera una botella más y aunque Tony se opuso al principio, Peter hizo lo que quiso. Finalmente, él iba a decidir qué se iba a hacer y cómo, hasta que Tony perdiera el control. Así estuvo, bebiendo y bailando, hasta que sin decir nada, Peter comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a Tony en la pista. Éste salió apresurado para alcanzar a su hermoso tormento. El inversionista mayor les salió al paso. Peter se detuvo para dejar que lo alcanzaran. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya se van? Esto apenas está iniciando. Faltan los fuegos artificiales.

Tony sonrió dándole su propia interpretación a esa última frase.

—Es que ya es tarde, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y…

Peter lo interrumpió mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—¿Nos vamos, papi? Estoy muy cansado.

El empresario se empezó a reír y le dio una palmada a Tony. 

—Entiendo. Gracias por venir. Atienda bien a su niño.

Tony sonrió avergonzado. Peter hizo una expresión parecida al enfado de los niños. Sin decir nada más, salieron a toda prisa y subieron al auto. Peter se abrochó el cinturón y volvió a poner música, su música, esa que Tony le había censurado en días anteriores. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó el cuarentón mientras la voz de aquella mujer seguía sonando tan lastimosa como ansiosamente.

Peter ni se inmutó. Aún llevaba su botella a la mitad y bebió con desesperación.

—¿Qué tiene, papi? Ella también es neoyorkina, tanto o más que yo.

Tony sonrió. Peter bajó el cristal de la ventana y subió todo el volumen. Parecía que llevaban su propio concierto.

—Si me vuelves a decir así, te juro que no respondo, Peter.

El joven sonrió. Se mordió un labio mientras dejaba caer por la ventanilla aquella botella. Sonrió cuando escuchó el estruendo que hizo al romperse contra el pavimento e imaginó la expresión de Tony ante ese súbito acto de rebeldía. Peter sacó su cigarrera, casi no la usaba, pero quería hacer algo que lo distrajera de la idea que acababa de instalarse en su mente. Tony sintió unas ganas tremendas de manejar hacia un callejón y tomar a Peter ahí, pero quería prolongar su agonía. Peter acercó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Tony hasta bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

—Papi, ¿estás enojado porque te saqué de la fiesta? ¿O te molesta que quiera fumar como tú? —dijo sin dejar de fingir su voz, como si realmente estuviera apenado por ello. Tony jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Peter hurgar debajo para acariciar la palpitante y erecta piel.

—No, amor. Papi no está enojado.

Peter se mordió el labio y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Realmente iba a tomar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de estar en contacto con la piel caliente de su marido. Tony adivinó el siguiente movimiento y frenó el auto. Se moría de ganas, pero en su masoquismo, deseaba esperar tanto como le fuera posible.

—Espera un poco más, bebé, ya casi llegamos a casa.


	4. 4. Do what you want with my body (FINAL)

Peter seguía atontado por el efecto del champán. Comenzó a lamerse los dedos de la mano izquierda, como si con ello pudiera saborear la piel de su esposo. Tony sujetó la pierna izquierda de Peter y llevó su mano hacia la obvia rigidez de aquel. Dejó de acariciarlo cuando escuchó los gemidos de Peter. Si él se estaba conteniendo, esperaba que su amado hiciera lo propio por él. Aceleró y cuando llegaron a su apartamento, salieron del ascensor a medio vestir y sin dejar de besarse. Tony cargó a Peter y tras golpearse con todos los muebles a su paso durante su camino a su habitación, lo aventó sobre la cama. Comenzó a arrancarle lo poco que llevaba puesto y casi de inmediato, hizo lo mismo con la ropa que aún traía puesta. Sintió que no podía más. Ver a Peter retorcerse inquieto sobre las sábanas de satín lo hizo perder la cabeza. Comenzó a besar ansiosamente cada centímetro de esa piel blanca y suave que se le ofrecía, comenzó a lamer cada tramo, cada parte de la anatomía delicada de su Peter. Éste estaba acostado sobre su espalda cantando la canción que había sonado más de diez veces en su trayecto.

I  
I feel good  
I walk alone  
But then I trip over myself and I fall, I  
I stand up  
And then I'm OK  
But then you print some shit that makes me want to scream

So do what you want, what you want with my body  
Do what you want, don't stop, let's party  
Do what you want, what you want with my body  
Do what you want, what you want with my body

Write what you want, say what you want 'bout me  
If you're wondering, know that I'm not sorry  
Do what you want, what you want with my body  
What you want with my body!

Tony dejó caer su peso sobre Peter, quien abrió obscena y desesperadamente las piernas y rodeó con ellas la cadera de Tony, mientras rasguñaba la espalda ancha y poderosa del cuarentón. Tony comenzó a lamer con desesperación el cuello de Peter al tiempo que succionaba y mordía la delicada piel para dejar marcas visibles en ella. Peter gimió con cada una de las marcas que sabía, Tony estaba dejando en su cuello. Las luciría orgulloso, como si se trataran de un trofeo de guerra. Jaló a Tony del cabello y lo llevó hacia sus labios. Deseaba que los mordiera hasta hacerlos arder, incluso un poco de sangre no le vendría mal. Pronto, Peter comenzó a levantar su pelvis buscando frotar su evidente erección contra la piel ardiente y firme de Tony. Éste dejó de besar los delgados labios para comenzar a mordisquear los pequeños y erectos pezones que engalanaban aquel delgado pecho. La voz de Tony era rasposa.

—¿Esto es lo que querías, bebé?

Peter gimió. Tony continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos sobre el torso de Peter para seguir bajando hasta esa parte que hacía muchos días solamente había imaginado. Tomó entre sus manos la húmeda erección de Peter y comenzó a besarla despacio y delicadamente, pues de otra forma perdería el poco control que sentía, todavía tenía. Sintió que Peter se retorcía lleno de placer y poco a poco, comenzó a lamer la delicada piel como si se tratara de un dulce suave y jugoso. Tony estaba embebido en su faena cuando sintió que las manos de Peter comenzaron a jalar sus cabellos.

—Para… no… por favor…

Esa súplica lo excitó aún más.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? ¿Qué quieres que papi te haga?

Aún seguía lamiendo desesperadamente la longitud suave y venosa de Peter. Le encantaba su sabor y su aroma. Tony adoraba el gusto líquido y pegajoso que la piel de Peter dejaba en sus labios.

—Hazme tuyo —suplicó el menor —. Hazme tuyo ya, papi…

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que Tony dirigía uno de sus dedos hacia su boca para que lo empapara de aquella saliva líquida y dulce. Peter lo lamió con lascivia, asegurándose de dejarlo tan empapado que él mismo pudiera sentir su propia saliva dentro de sí. Tony sacó su dedo de los labios hinchados de Peter para introducirlo lentamente en su rosada estrechez, cálida y ansiosa, no sin antes haber jugueteado con la delicada piel del perineo de Peter y haber estrujado sus delgados muslos para desesperarlo. El joven gimió mientras acariciaba lentamente la suave piel circuncidada de su propio pene para incrementar su placer. 

—¿Te gusta así, bebé? —preguntó Tony. Su voz estaba cargada de deseo y lujuria.

—S-sí… —jadeó Peter.

Tony comenzó a moverlo rítmicamente, como si trazara pequeños círculos hasta sentir que el cuerpo de Peter se deshacía de placer y ansiedad. Después introdujo uno más hasta sentir que aquel toque hacía que las piernas de Peter se apretaran más en torno a él. Comenzó a abrirse camino entre aquella parte tan estrecha que tanto había disfrutado en otras ocasiones y que anhelaba poseer en ese momento. Peter estaba jadeando desesperadamente.

—¡Papi, ya…! 

Tony sonrió mientras continuaba abriendo y cerrando sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de su esposo.

—¿Qué quieres amor?

Un jadeo más intenso que el anterior.

—Ya… ya… —Peter sentía que se iba a deshacer ahí mismo. No recordaba haber sentido un placer igual a ese.

—¿Ya qué amor? Papi no es adivino… —dijo Tony tratando de articular cuidadosamente cada palabra.

Peter no pudo ahogar un grito de ansiedad.

—¡Ya métemela! ¡Ya, por favor! ¡Cógeme!

Tony sacó lentamente sus dedos para dirigir su erección majestuosa y palpitante hacia el cuerpo de Peter. Se dio el tiempo de besarlo apasionadamente mientras sujetaba el pene de Peter y lo masturbaba. El líquido preseminal comenzó a mojar la punta de sus dedos y se detuvo bruscamente. No quería que Peter terminara antes de que él hubiera empezado.

—Voltéate. Quiero ver tu espalda.

Peter gimió mientras obedecía. Los efectos del champán habían sido rebasados por los de la excitación y anhelaba sentir a Tony dentro de sí. Arqueó su espalda para darle una mejor vista de esa parte de su cuerpo que deseaba fuera sometida a los deseos de Tony. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Tony comenzaba a besarlo entre las piernas, subiendo peligrosamente hacia esa delicada y sensible zona erógena que hacía meses no se estremecía así. Sentir la lengua húmeda de Tony posarse en esa parte tan sensible le hizo sujetarse con fuerza a las frías sábanas de la cama. El sudor seguía perlando su frente, mientras la sensación de las manos y la lengua ávida de Tony lo seguían enloqueciendo.

—¡Ay! —gritó cuando sintió que una de las manos de Tony se estampaba violentamente sobre sus nalgas. 

—¿Eso te gusta?

Peter se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió que se lo iba a reventar él solo.

—¡Sí…!

Una nalgada más. Tony sonrió al ver la sensible piel enrojecida. Bastaba tan poco para que la piel de Peter mostrara las marcas del placentero dolor al que era sometida. Peter se acomodó para poder llevar una de sus manos hacia su pene. Anhelaba sentir a Tony dentro de él, pero también estaba disfrutando aquellos azotes en su delicada piel. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir a Tony dentro suyo que era capaz de esperar un poco más. Su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente conforme al ritmo que los golpes de Tony le marcaban. Cerró los ojos para incrementar las sensaciones y tratar de imaginar su cuerpo expuesto a merced de los caprichos de su Tony. 

Después, gritó. 

Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire en cuanto sintió la enorme polla de Tony entrar violentamente en él. Ni siquiera lo había lubricado. Sólo sucedió así. Era algo tan salvaje e inesperado que solo se dejó llevar por ese violento vaivén y esa sensación ardiente dentro de su cuerpo. Dejó que Tony tomara el control. Peter sintió que el sudor escurría copiosamente por su frente y sus sienes y saboreó la sal que goteaba por encima de sus labios. Sus ojos se humedecieron por el reflejo mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y ardía insoportablemente. En su aturdimiento podía escuchar los jadeos desesperados de Tony.

—¿Así te gusta? ¿Esto es lo que querías, amor?

Peter se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas. No podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía acariciarse. No cuando aquel hombre estaba extendiendo su poder dentro suyo. El sonido hueco que se producía al contacto entre sus pieles era todo lo que Peter quería escuchar. Le excitaba demasiado escucharlo, poder percibir cada uno de esos embates huecos y firmes contra su cuerpo y saberse follado con desesperación por Tony.

—¡Mmm! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Más! ¡Más duro! —exigió Peter sintiendo que se perdía entra tantas sensaciones.

Las embestidas de Tony eran tan fuertes, tan profundas que mezclaban el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo. No había delicadeza, no había consideraciones. Sólo la ansiedad por saciar sus deseos de la forma que fuera. Peter sintió que ya no podía más, realmente estaba disfrutándolo aunque sus gemidos indicaran otra cosa. Sintió que alcanzaba el cielo cuando Tony le dio una última nalgada antes de salir de su cuerpo. 

—Móntame, bebé, móntame ya…—dijo Tony jadeante y bañado en sudor mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda.

Peter sintió que las piernas le temblaban demasiado. Estaba aturdido. Como pudo, se puso a horcajadas sobre la enorme y gorda polla de Tony para dejarse caer lentamente en ella. Tony lo sujetó de las caderas al tiempo que se acomodaba para asegurarse que la sensación fuera profunda y deliciosa para los dos. Peter recargó sus manos sobre el pecho de Tony para apoyarse. Pronto comenzó a moverse en círculos para sentir la obscena rigidez de Tony dentro suyo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que esa posición le era incómoda y que estaba muy cansado, pero se moría de ganas por seguir sintiendo ese placer indescriptible. Gimió sonoramente cuando sintió que toda la longitud de Tony estaba adentro de él. Involuntariamente contrajo todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó jadear a Tony.

—Despacio, bebé… A-aún tenemos tiempo…

—S-sí, papi…—contestó Peter mientras sonreía.

Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta que sus caderas se encargaron de dictarle el ritmo. Todos los movimientos que se había reservado de hacer en esa pista de baile, los estaba haciendo encima del cuerpo de su esposo y de una forma muy obscena, casi animal. No le importaba nada. Se relamió los labios sólo de ver la expresión exhausta y desesperada de Tony ante ese despliegue de placer. Peter comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Podía sentir el calor y el sudor de Tony bajo su vientre, podía sentir la viscosidad del éxtasis próximo de su amado contra su muy excitada piel. Las mejillas le ardían y su saliva se había vuelto más líquida y caliente. Tony lo sujetó con más fuerza todavía. Peter abrió la boca cuando sintió que Tony lo soltaba momentáneamente para introducir uno de sus dedos entre sus labios. Peter cerró los ojos y comenzó a succionarlo, imaginando que era la polla de Tony. Lo lamió con desesperación, ávido, impaciente.

—¡Vamos, Peter! ¡Más, muévete más! ¡Más rápido, vamos, bebé! —susurró Tony.

Peter seguía succionando ese dedo mientras se movía frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de Tony. Gimió. Arriba, abajo, adelante, atrás y otra vez. No importaba el orden sino el ímpetu con el que se movía. No podía controlarse, no quería hacerlo.

—¿Así, Tony? —preguntó enloquecido con ese dedo aun entre sus labios.

Tony no respondió. Sacó el dedo de la boca de Peter para poderlo clavar en sus caderas afiladas. Tony estaba moviendo su propio cuerpo para sentir la fricción del pene de Peter contra su vientre.

—Sí, amor… Así… —dijo mientras el sudor seguía bañando su frente madura. 

Peter clavó sus uñas sobre el pecho de Tony. Lo sintió venir. Ese cosquilleo era inconfundible. Se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Aulló cuando sintió que se vaciaba encima de la piel caliente del cuarentón y no tardó mucho en sentir aquella otra humedad caliente derramarse dentro suyo. Sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa al escuchar los gemidos casi salvajes de Tony y sentir cómo se aferraba a sus caderas mientras se vaciaba adentro de él. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, agitada. 

Tony subió las manos hacia la delgada espalda de Peter para acercarlo a sus labios. Peter lo besó metiendo su lengua en la boca de Tony y lanzó un último jadeo al sentir que la lengua de Tony chocaba lascivamente contra la suya. No hubo palabras. Les faltaba el aliento. Peter sintió que los párpados le pesaban y se rindió. Aún podía sentir a Tony dentro de él, aunque no con la misma rigidez. Tony trató de separarse, pero Peter negó con la cabeza.

—N-no. Así… así hasta que nos quedemos dormidos.

Tony sonrió. Sus ojos también se estaban cerrando.

—¿Seguro, amor?

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Fue lo último que hizo antes de entregarse a ese cansancio delicioso.

*****

EPÍLOGO:

 

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Tony. Miró a Peter que dormía plácidamente. Incluso estaba roncando. Sonrió mientras lo tapaba con una de las sábanas que habían quedado hechas un desastre la noche anterior.

Fue a la cocina a poner café y a preparar el desayuno. Miró su celular y decidió apagarlo. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esas mañanas así, despreocupadas y llenas de tranquilidad. Se sintió casi como la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, cuando eran novios y Peter le había entregado su virginidad. La noche anterior había sido todo lo opuesto a esa primera vez, pues había sido más salvaje. Por un momento se sintió mal, pero cuando la luz del día le mostró los rasguños que Peter había dejado en su cuerpo, se sintió menos culpable.

—A veces siento que no te merezco.

Estaba solo. Preparó una charola con dos tazas de café y le llevó el desayuno a Peter. Hacía meses que no hacía eso y realmente lo extrañaba. ¿En qué momento su trabajo se había vuelto su prioridad por encima de Peter? Se sintió molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que realmente no hacía las cosas por Peter, sino por él, por sentir que aun tenía demasiado poder y que justamente, por eso, podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Entró a la habitación y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Peter aun seguía durmiendo, pero Tony quería verlo y hablar con él. Imaginar que su matrimonio podía terminar justamente por eso, por él mismo, por su egoísmo y avaricia, lo había hecho repensar las cosas. Su otro teléfono sonó y fue corriendo a quitarle la batería.

“Lo que sea que sea, puede esperar. Esto no”. 

Se acercó con cuidado a darle un beso a Peter y revolvió sus cabellos castaños. Había olvidado lo suaves que eran. Mientras el joven se retorcía en la cama, Tony fue a poner música.

“Hoy toca Lady Gaga otra vez… Ojalá fuera diario y a todas horas”.

Las notas cadenciosas de “Do what you want with my body” comenzaron a sonar en su habitación. Peter abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz lo molestaba.

—Buenos días, joven Parker —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

—Es señor Stark para ti, aunque te cueste trabajo— dijo Peter aun con la voz ronca y adormilada.

Tony sonrió. Dejó que Peter se incorporara y le ofreció una taza de café. 

—¿Cuál es mía? —preguntó Peter antes de darle un sorbo.

—Las dos están igual de dulces.

Peter se frotó los ojos.

—¿En serio vas a tomar azúcar?

—¿Por qué no? Las mejores cosas tienen algo dulce y a ti te brota miel de todos lados.

Peter sonrió y tomó de la taza que Tony le estaba ofreciendo. Se la regresó y bajó apresurado de la cama.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tony.

Peter no contestó. Buscó el pantalón que traía puesto la noche anterior y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un macaron rosa.

—¿Quieres? —dijo mientras se lo mostraba a Tony.

—Sí. Dame.

Peter lo colocó en la boca de Tony y esperó a que lo mordiera. Se moría por ver su reacción.

—¿En serio a esto saben? ¡De haber sabido, los habría comprado por toneladas antes! —dijo mientras se limpiaba el pequeño rastro de migajas que caía de sus comisuras —. ¡Con razón anoche los estabas lamiendo!

Peter se mordió el labio.

—La verdad es que lo estaba lamiendo imaginando que era tu polla.

Tony sintió que se le atoraba el bocado. Peter le acercó una taza de café mientras su expresión era divertida a causa del sobresalto de Tony.

—¿Por qué te estabas imaginando eso? —preguntó Tony sin salir de su asombro.

Peter se acercó a tomar una de las fresas que había en el plato que Tony había llevado y la sumergió en el pequeño recipiente con miel que había ahí.

—Porque tu polla es muy dulce. Tú porque nunca te has probado pero yo…

Tony miró divertido la forma en la que Peter introducía esa enorme fresa y la apretaba entre sus labios antes de morderla sensualmente. Tony sintió que un hormigueó comenzaba cerca de su ingle. 

—Y bien, señor Stark —dijo Tony tratando de ignorar esa creciente sensación en su cuerpo—. Suponiendo que eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo describiría mi sabor?

Peter sonrió mientras su rosada lengua lamía los rastros de miel que habían escurrido entre sus dedos.

—Pues así. Sabes a macaron rosa. Yo diría que el verde tiene mi sabor.

Tony dio otro sorbo a su café, como si con ello su erección pudiera desaparecer. Peter aun conservaba ese brillo felino y lujurioso en la mirada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tony incrédulo. Peter comenzó a acercarse hacia él hasta quitarle la taza de las manos y poder sentarse en su regazo.

—¿Hoy puedes llegar tarde a tu oficina? ¿Aunque sea un poco? —preguntó con voz suplicante.

Tony lo acomodó bien. Deseaba sentir aquellas delgadas piernas cerca de las suyas. Rodeó su cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Quería sentir la piel de Peter otra vez.

—Digamos que voy a tomarme un merecido descanso que coincida con tus vacaciones. Soy el jefe y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Peter mientras rodeaba con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Tony.

—Sí. En esos largos y triste días de soledad aprendí unas cuantas cosas. Viendo. Digo, el internet está lleno de sorpresas y resulta muy didáctico si sabes qué buscar. 

Peter comenzó a dar pequeños besos a la barbilla rasposa de Tony.

—¿Cómo qué?

Tony se sonrojó.

—¿Sabes qué es una galleta mojada?

Peter se empezó a reír.

—¿Tú también viste ese video? ¿Lo viste hasta el final? Porque yo no pude.

Tony besó lentamente a Peter. Su voz sonó ronca, casi susurrante.

—Lo único que te puedo decir, es que el que pierda, tendrá que ser el esclavo del otro durante todas las vacaciones. Ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Tony mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás seguro de aguantarme el paso? Digo, es más que obvio que yo voy a ganar. Al menos, esa es la ventaja de mi edad respecto a la tuya.

Tony le besó la nariz.

—¿Tienes más galletas?

Peter sonrió.

—Después de que "desayune" como se debe, podemos ir a comprar más, aunque creo que traigo otra guardada en el pantalón. Por cierto —dijo mientras bajaba la mirada apenado—, quiero disculparme por la bofetada que te di anoche. Estaba muy enojado. Te juro que no va a volver a pasar otra vez. Al menos procuraré no rasguñarte la siguiente vez.

Tony lo besó en la frente. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su piel!

—Mientras hagas eso para ponerme en mi lugar, no hay ningún problema. Creo que me lo merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo y por favor, dime papi cuando se te dé la gana y cuando yo menos me lo espere. No sabes el efecto que eso tiene en mí. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora empezamos con la galleta? Muero por ver tu cara cuando te la comas. ¿Quieres café o un vaso de leche para acompañarla?

Peter sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Un dejo de indignación e incredulidad asomó a sus hermosos ojos color caramelo.

—¡Eso no va a suceder! ¡Mejor vete haciendo a la idea de que el que se la va a comer eres tú y ten por seguro que voy a grabarlo todo! 

Tony se empezó a reír. Lo besó apasionadamente, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido al fin. Tony se dejó caer sobre la cama con Peter encima suyo. Estaba más que listo para empezar otra vez.


End file.
